The antimicrobial enzyme system of lactoperoxidase/oxygen donor/oxidizable substrate, hereinafter referred to as the "LP system," is known for its antimicrobial properties. This system is contained in the primary secretions of mammals (milk, saliva tears, etc) and assures their protection as well as the protection of mucous membranes. However, this LP system which is present in the form of small size molecules is very soluble in aqueous media, such that in a humid environment or in contact with a hydrated body, it is not possible to limit its diffusion in order to concentrate its action in a given area. Further, its recovery requires very sophisticated separation techniques.
The present invention seeks to provide, starting from the LP system, a particulate product of which the proteic components are insoluble in aqueous media, and their mobility and the diffusability may be adjusted as a function of their application.
A primary object of the invention is to obtain the aforesaid particulate product without denaturation of the LP system, or chemical alteration of the one or more enzymes of the system.
Another object of the invention is to permit imparting to the particulate product complementary properties (electric charges . . . ) adapted to the intended applications.